Calamari
Calamari is a shooter game released on September 3, 2012. The game was mentioned prior to the week it was meant to be releasedNitrome blog post: Friday Update!, posted August 24 2012. "Next week we...", and although slated for release a week after the postNitrome blog post: Friday Update! posted August 31, 2012, technical problems with the game in the Internet Explorer browser pushed back this release by three days. Calamari is Nitrome's second released multiplayer game that could be played with Facebook, and is also the first of their Facebook applications to include an offline multiplayer function that allows to players to compete on the same computer at once. Controls Controls for both characters can be changed. Listed below are the primary controls. Player 1 (Red squid) - Jump - Move left - Move right - Shoot Player 2 (Green squid) - Jump - move left - move right - shoot Gameplay Calamari has no levels, but sets the player in a room with the objective of collecting coins in order to get a high score. The room the player is in undergoes waves. When a wave is about to commence, a few blocks will change and a coloured line will go through the level until it meets another wall block. Multiple pairs of coloured line connected blocks may appear. After all coloured lines have been connected, blocks will begin to exit the blocks that the a blue line first exited, and exit the room through a block that certain coloured. Blocks that come out can be destroyed by shooting the eggs the player has, but the player can only shoot eggs that they have picked up. Once an egg hits an object, it will fall down to the floor if it is not barred from doing this by any special block it lands on. All waves appear to be predetermined, the order in which waves are encountered being random. The player will be killed if hit by hazardous blocks or crushed by any block, the definition of crushing in this sense being that the player is confined in a spot that becomes too small for the length/width of their sprite. Once the player has gotten a pretty high score, (1600+) the background may begin to flash red, like a warning. Then, bullet-shooting boxes will spawn very fast. This is very hard to dodge, but if the player survives, it will spawn a lot of coins and a egg-shaped block. The player only gets 1 life. However,a certain block can be destroyed to give the player a second chance.This block can be easily spotted because of its blue color in the middle. Gallery Facebook Calamari.png|Nitrome's Facebook page Calamari themed cover image Trivia *The game's gameplay seems is similar to the 1981 game Centipede . **The fact that the main character spits out eggs is probably a reference to Egg Blast. *Music and sound-effects were taken from previous Nitrome games, and used in Calamari. **The first part of the game's in-game music seems to be a remix of the menu/boss music in Nitrome Must Die. **The main menu music is similar to Hot Air Jr.'s music **The blocks appearing sound is Fault Line's level end sound *When the player dies, they get a game over message that changes each time. The messages are "You're no longer having a Kracken time", "You're a dead ringer", "You were battered", "You were egg-xecuted", and "You got fried". These are all puns to calamari/squids and eggs. When in two-player mode, it will always say "Insert Squid Based Pun.". **"You're no longer having a Kracken time" is a reference to the Kraken from Greek mythology. *Calamari is the only Nitrome game to have a Facebook exclusive high scores board. Notes Category:Games Category:Facebook games Category:2012 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Browser games Category:Endless games